chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
101 Forbidden Spells
The 101 Forbidden Spells describes the contents of the Black Book, a named Grimoire of vile magic. 1. Transfer Life Energy The spell is used to keep the caster young and healthy - repairing all damage by draining the life energy of the victm and transferring it to the caster. At the conclusion of the spell, the life energy has been drained from the victim and they are dead. Depending on the race and the constitution of the victim, the caster may have regained as much as fifty years of youth. This component for this spell is an intelligent being who is sacrificed. A favored component is a long-lived race such as the elves. Known side effects for this spell can include adopting some of the outward features of the sacrificed victim and having some of their memories cloud the caster's mind. 2. Dark Resurection The ability to bring one back to life if even only a fragment of thir body is found. The returning target's alignment is then evil as it requires the sacrifice of a WILLING intelligent being. 3. Soul Link The caster binds one target to the life force of another. Any damage inflicted to one target is also inflicted on the other. Any healing performed on one target is also experienced by the other. Their life spans are also linked in such a state that one can not die so long as the other is alive. 4. Boon of the Grave The target's aging is stopped as though they have died. By binding the target's life with that of an undead, the target begins to resemble the condition of the target - essentially by becoming partially undead. If they are bound to a skeleton they will become gaunt and nearly skeletal - if still mostly human. If they bond to a zombie, their flesh will begin to rot and fester, etc. All of this might seem a bit extreme until the nature of the undead becomes more interesting such as a vampire, wraith or other such powerful undead. 5. Soul Gem By means of this spell, the caster is able to remove and capture the life essence of a target into a prepared gem. The gem is then able to be used to fuel their magic into a more potent form. 6. Soul Swap The caster transfers the soul of one being into the body of another and vice-versa. To solidify this spell, the newly transferred soul is then sacrificed so that there is no means of 'returning' them to their original state. This spell has been employed by aging wizards who wish to not only regain their lost vitality but also change their identity. They will often times find a young person of approximate likeness and swap souls with the child. Once the swap is completed the child's soul is then stuck in the wizard's old body. During this confusion the wizard, now in the child's body, must sacrifice the old body to ensure that the process is permanent. 7. Infernal Blessing By means of this spell, the caster slowly transforms themself into a half-devil over the period of thirteen investments. The spell must be cast a total of thirteen times, always on the dark of the moon. Each 'blessing' requires the sacifice of an intelligent victim and bestows upon the caster a random ability that can not be repeated. Once all thirteen blessings have been cast they are, essentially, partially infernal. Blessings include: #D4 Additional Strength #D4 Additional Intelligence #D4 Additional Constitution #+3 Hitpoints / Hour Regeneration #Cast Darkness 3x per day. Category:Named Grimoire Category:Arcane Lexicon Category:Spell/Arcane